Princess
The Princess is a legendary brawler who clashes in clash royale arena and now also brawls. She has low health and is a long ranged brawler. She has better arrow skills than Bo because of her volley shots, she specializes in denying an area and long range combat and poking enemy brawlers. She can shoots arrows that explodes and bursts into flames or multiple arrows for reliable damage. Her super allows her to summon an El Rey to fight for her or to make her team to last for an extended hits with 1 hitpoints remaining. Attack 1: Explosive Burning Arrow (Bonfire) The arrow has a long range travel of 10 tiles, when it hits a target or wall or range limit, it will explode then turns into floor of flames that is similar to clash royale in animation in a medium radius. The initial explosion will deal an instant damage and the flame that appears form the arrow's explosion will also deal damage which lasts for a short time. Each attack will damage enemies for up to 3 times. Her range is 10 tiles and the explosion and burns gives her an effective range of 13! This attack is based on her exact attack in calsh royale in terms of the splash only, however its just that the arrow explode into flames which is exactly same as the clash royale flame "effect" instead of many fire arrows for the sake of the second main attack choice lobbed option. *Base damage: 100 when explodes, then 100 dps for 2 more times. She can attack targets in a straight line or over walls. She is a bit like barley in terms of area and floor duration damage and lobbed so yeah. *Range: 10 tiles *Reload time: 2.4 seconds *Flame Duration: 2.5 seconds *Explosion and flame radius: 3 tiles Ways of attacking. You can shoot the arrow in 2 different ways. *Straight: The arrow travels forwards, its good because it explodes and damages anyone while traveling but its bad when cannot shoots over wall. *Lobbed: The arrow travels from her to the target directly, like dynamikes and barleys lobbed attack, its good because it can shoot over walls and its bad because it will only damage the aim area which means the travel phrase will not deal damage. These attacks can be used anytime in the same battle. I dont know how to implements the control for this as this is same range so tricker than the bandits controls. Note: Enemies takes damage from the explosion will not take the first frame fire damage when the arrow exploded right after. They will take the first fire damage when it exploded after 1 seconds (if that brawler took the explode damage of course). Its not broken this way. (This means that the flames will appears right after when the arrow exploded) Attack 2: Arrow Volley In this attack, she shoots 10 arrows in 20° spread with each arrow travels in a straight line. Her arrows in this attack are regular arrows and deals 40 damage each. The arrows in this attack is a single pierce attack, and when multiple arrows hit the same enemy they take more damage, this attack works similarly to shelly's attack (point blank damage deals 400 damage means all arrows hit the same brawler). Her spread is the same as the old shelly spread.. This attack can be used to attack in a line of sight or lobbed methods, the lobbed arrow volley area will be same as barleys, and unlike clash royale it depends not many arrows landed on him/her instead of dealing full damage when hit by anywhere so damage seriously varies. This attack is based on her attack in calsh royale, but in a different way but the arrows amount logic is same however this attack is depending on how many individual arrow hits the opponent. *Base damage: 40 *Range: 10 tiles *Spread: 20° *Maximum Damage: 40×10 Health Base Health: 600 Supers These supers are suggestions for her! so vote which supers should be suited for her! There can be only one! Super 1: Royal Spirit Her super allows her to summon a bot controlled El Rey in a similar manner of nitas spawning move in terms of the spawn range. The El Rey she summoned will have the base stats of a maxed El Primo brawler. The El Rey will move at the speed of 2.5 tiles per seconds (650) and pursue to the nearest enemy and will punch them rapidly without attack delay (unlike regular el primo because its 0 instead of 0.8 seconds reload time) until he got defeated. The bot controlled El Rey is programmed to charge towards the enemies line like the bear. This super is essentially much stronger bear. Note that the enemies attacking the El Rey will charge their super up. Super 2: Last Stand This super makes her and her teamates left 1 hitpoints and have another health bar (last stand hitpoints) that will decreased when taking damage that had enough damage to kill them. The last stand apprearance is white sharp crown shaped aura around the brawlers. How it works! When she activates this super, there will be another health bar which is the last stand health bar, When an enemy does damage would have killed her, she will have 1 hitpoints and the last stand hitpoints will start to decrease rather than her dying. The level 1 last stand have 300 additional hitpoints and the enemy needs to deal 300 more damage to kill them. Example when a brawler has left 20 hitpoints, and took 10 damage, that brawler will cling into 1 hp and have 259 last stand hitpoints left. The last stand hitpoints will not regenerate only the real hitpoints will regenerate, the last stand hitpoints are replinished or reactivated when the super is used again, whe the super is used again, the last stand hitpoints are reapplied and does not stack. When a brawler have lost some last stand hitponts, and he/she not attacked for few seconds, only the real hitpoints will regen and not the last stand hitponts. The last stand hitpoints will not decrease when a brawler still have enough hitpoints to not reach till 1 hitpoints, the last stand hitpoints will decrease when the damage enough is enought to make that brawler hp to go 0 or lower. Only she and her teammate can see the last stand hitpoints and enemies cannot see the last stand hitpoints because its gives a challenge to the opponent team similar to the bo's mine. A 600 hitpoints brawler with last stand will effectively be 900 hitpoints brawler. This super affects her and her teammates. Opponents can also see the last stand aura but cannot see the last stand hitpoints remaining. Note: She just need to press the super button to activate the last stand; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Skins Trivia *She is probably the superior barley. *The last stand idea is inspired from here. *In clash royale, she fires the arrows lobbed, so i am fucking confused so i gave her two attacking options. *Her personal name is tiffany/brittany as stated in the official clash of clans animation video. *She has freckles while lassie dosent have? that is fucking disgusting!!! *Her voice actor is same as the one in clash royale and she can say some phrases form the clash royale in brawl stars that matches that is currently happening right now and also having a new statement speech that clash royale dont have, this is going to be really cool thing to see. *When she dies, she will drop her crown and her bow on the floor as the death animation like tara cards. *Shit, her hitpoints was 700 but she is a long range utility brawler and 700 is abit too much, so she receives a hitpoints nerf to 600, making her in line with other long range brawlers. 25 nov 2017! Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Medieval Brawlers